Spontaneous Kissing
by Ugly.Paper.Swan
Summary: For years, since their Raijin days, Izaya has periodically been grabbing Shizuo at random and kissing him. There's no explanation offered, he always acts like nothing ever happened afterwards, and Shizuo has become accustomed to it. But every time, they get a little bit further.
1. Normality No More

**A/N : This was a fill for drrrkink meme. Well anyway, enjoy! If you can't already tell from the summary, this story contains BL. So if you don't like it, then don't read.**

Disclaimer : Drrr! is not mine and never will be.

Summary : For years, since their Raijin days, Izaya has periodically been grabbing Shizuo at random and kissing him. There's no explanation offered, he always acts like nothing ever happened afterwards, and Shizuo has become accustomed to it.

But every time, they get a little bit further.

* * *

The first time it happened, Heiwajima Shizuo was pulled unexpectedly into an empty classroom while he on his way to deliver stacks of papers to the Teacher's Lounge after school. Because of the momentum, the papers in his hands flew about in every direction imaginable, scattering like dandelion seeds in the wind.

Absolutely disoriented, he had hardly registered the chaste kiss planted his lips or who instigated it, before he was roughly pushed away and fell to the ground. Once the last piece of paper had fallen on the floor, Shizuo gathered his bearings again and stood up. The sudden ambush left him completely defenceless and was deprived of the chance to retaliate. Before he knew it, the attacker had disappeared without a trace…Leaving behind only an obviously well-cared-for switchblade lying in the mess of homework handouts.

There was no doubt in his mind that the knife belonged to a certain abomination he currently had the misfortune to ever meet. So when Shizuo saw the attacker slacking off on the school's roof during 4th period, he confronted the attacker by throwing a flower pot in Izaya's direction.

When he demanded that Izaya tell him what yesterday was all about, the fucking flea denied every single accusation thrown at him, much to Shizuo's chagrin. Shizuo even resorted to waving the switchblade left behind in his face to no avail. Izaya remained steadfast with his statement of not knowing anything in that annoyingly mischievous way of his, complete with his trademark sly and sarcastic remarks. So much, that Shizuo was having second thoughts; that there was always a possibility of some other person walking around with a knife in their pockets, someone who loved switchblades enough to make them a hobby.

It wasn't really normal, but what does the blonde really know of normal? Izaya commented something somewhere along the lines of Prince Shizu-chan looking for his Cinderella. For the nth time that day, Shizuo lost it and ripped the door to the roof off its hinges, very much with the intent of squashing Izaya's existence. Of course, said door didn't even so much as touch a single dark hair of Izaya, who evaded it with a giggle and ran off.

Somehow or other, the fight turned into a chase around Ikebukuro. Now this was a norm that Shizuo was comfortable with. This was his version of normal. Finally able to corner the flea in a deserted alleyway, Shizuo didn't waste any time gloating. The deformed No Entry sign gripped tightly in his hands, ready to flatten Izaya into a wall.

Just as he was about to swing, Izaya had rushed unexpectedly towards him and clung to his neck, causing him to drop the sign he was holding. Within 2 seconds flat, Izaya had pressed his lips to Shizuo's. Shizuo's one-track mind grinded to a halt.

The kiss was longer than before, deeper than before. Shizuo, in his shock, unconsciously responded back. His lips parted ever so slightly to give way to his sworn enemy's teasing tongue; an inadvertent moan escaped his throat after Izaya nibbled playfully on his lower lips; his hands in a still position, not knowing where to go after dropping the sign.

Just as quickly as the kiss was started, it was finished just as abrupt. Shizuo stood at the mouth of the alleyway, agape. In the confusion, Shizuo noted that Izaya seemed amused as he pushed himself away from the absent-minded man. Izaya reached forward and slipped a hand in the back pocket of Shizuo's uniform trousers.

"Thanks for returning it, Shizu-chan~ I was upset when I lost it. This was my favourite! Well, later! The midnight has come for Izaya-rella~"

And with that, the devious flea slinked away, grinning like always. As he should be, seeing as it was his norm.

That was the second time…And that fucking damn flea didn't even give mercy to the spare change in his pockets!

* * *

**That's it for now. Until the next chapter! See ya! :D**


	2. Normality Hopefully Reestablished

**A/N : Second chapter is up! Thank yo for your support!  
**

**Disclaimer : Durarara! will never be mine.  
**

* * *

Since the last incident, Shizuo has put his guard up to the maximum. Every rustle, every creak, every _noise_ made the high school boy jump a mile high and grab the nearest object to use as a blunt weapon. Every glimpse, every stink, every mention, _everything_ of Izaya made the teenager stop in his tracks and hightail it the opposite way, without care of the destruction of various obstacles in his way. Everyone in Ikebukuro was on edge with this new awkward Shizuo. The only one who could deal with him normally was his younger brother, Kasuka, with a hand around an offered milk bottle.

At first, Izaya found it amusing that Shizuo reacted so strongly towards a few random harassments from him. He even sometimes went out of his way to appear in front of Shizuo just for the heck of it and see the boy's face turn pale as he slammed his back to the nearest wall and awkwardly inched slowly away.

But as days turned to weeks and weeks into months, it was irritating to say the least. Sure he loves Humanity, but he loved messing with Shizuo more than anything else even if he thinks that Shizuo is just a monster that doesn't deserve attention. It doesn't make sense, but Izaya wasn't a man who cares for such trivial boring things. It was not usual of him. And this was not usual of them.

So when Shizuo ran away from him for the 16th time that month, Izaya was pissed. He planned, he devised and he schemed for ways to end this annoyance. That monster was supposed to be the one chasing him, not the other way around! Even this 'asshole louse' has better things to do and he didn't want this situation with Shizuo to complicate things further. His sisters made sure they were in charge of that every day, thank you very much!

His third attempt that day of confronting Shizuo failed miserably. He was frustrated, so he just decided to skip the 5th period and went straight to the Infirmary to sleep off his irritation. The nurse wasn't in and Izaya found the only bed in the room to be occupied by none other than Shizuo. Remembering why Shizuo pissed him off so much today, he picked up a permanent marker he previously spied on the nurse's desk and opened the cap. He crept slowly forward and sat at the edge of the bed. The old bed creaked loudly upon receiving his weight, prompting the brunet to immediately look at Shizuo's face in panic. It'd be awkward to explain to this simpleton as to why he was leaning over an unconscious Shizuo and it definitely won't help his situation a bit. This particular abomination would most likely think the worse.

After making sure that the blonde isn't awake, he lifted his hand and started doodling on Shizuo's face.

_Ah…revenge is in order I think. Stupid shizu-chan. Why do you always go against my plans? _

A cross-shaped scar was drawn on his right cheek. Shizuo didn't even wake up. He remained blissfully unaware of Izaya's doing. Izaya moved on to his left eye next.

_My, my…Just look at these dark rings under your eyes! Losing sleep from a kiss or two? Silly Shizu-chan._

A huge eye patch adorned a quarter of Shizuo's face. Still remaining ignorant of his surroundings, Shizuo squirmed a little, his forehead briefly brushing the other's hand.

_Oho? And to catch a fever too? Seriously, Shizu-chan?_

Izaya chuckled lightly when he wrote the kanji for meat on the forehead. He purposely pressed harder but was admittedly a little dissatisfied when all he got for that was a whine from Shizuo.

_Wake up, already! Shizu-chan is really an absent-minded simpleton!_

With a frown, Izaya scribbled on a mole under Shizuo's right eye, a moustache under the nose and a thickened pair of eyebrows. His anger for the day spiking even more when Shizuo did not so much as flinch from his deviousness. Izaya leaned backwards a little to examine his recent handiwork carefully.

_Really,now. I just can't leave you alone anymore, now can I?_

With a soft caress of Shizuo's cheek, Izaya hunched forward and gave the boy before him the third kiss before leaving the infirmary with a marker in his hand.

_I hope we go back to normal after this…I kinda miss fucking up his head._

* * *

**Omake – When Heiwajima Shizuo Woke Up…**

* * *

Shizuo stirred in his haze-filled sleep when he heard the door to the infirmary open and the curtains swept aside. Groggily, he sat up and faced his little brother, who suddenly stopped in his tracks with a blink of his eyes.

_Weird…Kasuka never stopped in his tracks. Even when that time where he came and stood next to me after I destroyed that Pretty Lady's store and held my hand silently…_

"…Brother…school has ended. Let's go home." Shizuo nodded and grabbed his schoolbag from Kasuka's grasp. Both of the brothers went out the school's area without anymore abnormal incidents. They walked around in town for a bit to get some needed fresh evening air and buy a bread or two at the local bakery.

_Weird…usually people either pretend to ignore me whenever I'm around or blatantly run the other way…why are they stopping and staring at me all of a sudden? …what does 'blatantly' mean again? Kasuka used it once; I never bothered to look for the meaning…hmmmmm, sleepy…_

When they stopped by that Pretty Lady's store to get some fresh milk, Shizuo caught a glimpse of his reflection for the third time that day on the store's window pane and dropped his cream roll. To his horror, his face was adorned with various crude squiggles and a sticky note on his left cheek.

The sticky note read, "With this, we're even!". Shizuo noticed another note for him scribbled on his cheek underneath the sticky note. "Lots of Love, IZAYA…"

Shizuo stomped on his favourite cream roll and squished it underneath his feet in anger.

"IZAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU LITTLE FUCKER, I'LL KILL YOUUUU!"

* * *

**A/N : To be continued...**


	3. Give Normality the Special Finger

**A/N : YAY, MY FINALS ARE OVER! Now I can write to my heart's content! This chapter is dedicated to a certain someone (you know who you are) as well as all the readers out there. I had to rewrite and rewrite and rewrite this chapter a lot because Kasuka is such a hard character for me to write. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

An afternoon outing with his big brother at the local shopping mall is one of the many things the youngest son of the Heiwajimas constantly look forward to in any given week; followed by weekend visits to the nearest public bath house with his older brother, walking home together after school, daily conversations and spending time in Shizuo's room to finish his homework at night.

There were more, but that was his top 5, in no particular order. Despite looking like he was in constant boredom, he enjoyed his brother's company. Yes, he loved his brother dearly, almost to the point of brother-complex.

So when he noticed Shizuo being fidgety and frequently mumbling in paranoia one day for months on end, he had wondered what was wrong. Though there was no doubt that it certainly had something to do with Izaya; Kasuka affirmed it after the infirmary incident the other day when he read the sticky note on big brother's left cheek. It was annoying to say the least. Big brother was paying less attention to him throughout those months. He can't help it if he was jealous.

In any case, Kasuka decided to let bygones be bygones. Shizuo was somehow back to normal after that and Kasuka was more than happy at the fact. Of course, no one would notice, not even big brother. For the first time in a while, Kasuka earnestly smiled when they stepped into the mall they always frequent on weekends. That of course attracted the older of the two's attention.

"Did something amuse you? You were smiling."

That sentence prompted Kasuka to face his brother. He replied. "Nothing."

Kasuka saw him shrugging his shoulders in defeat. He felt guilty of making Shizuo frown, so in order to mollify his brother, he tugged at Shizuo's sleeve and left his hand there. The unspoken words thankfully got across; brother ruffled his hair in affection.

_Sorry, I was just happy that you are okay again._

Kasuka walked ahead and lead the way to the upper floors, his fingers still on his brother's sleeve. Once they were on the escalators, a growl made Kasuka glance briefly at Shizuo. Looking up, Kasuka realised that on the 'down' escalator beside them was Izaya. The smirk Izaya gave when he noticed their presence ruffled Kasuka's proverbial feathers, so much that a scowl showed through his usually expressionless façade.

Without warning, when they were approximately on the same height, Izaya's right hand shot out and pulled the blonde towards him. A brief kiss was shared and a hand was caressed tentatively through soft blonde hair before Izaya ran off quickly, dodging other mall patrons skilfully on the escalator while laughing gleefully. Shizuo, of course, was stunned once again at the troublemaker's antics.

Seeing that his brother didn't so much as twitch, but merely sighed and running his fingers through his hair in anger, Kasuka couldn't help but be curious.

"Are you not chasing him?" Kasuka asked mildly as he turned his head to follow Izaya's track in the crowd.

"On this full escalator? As much as I want to slam him headfirst into a large garbage bin, someone would get hurt."

_Whoever said brother was a monster? He is very kind-hearted. Why can't people see that?_

The grimace and regret on his older brother's face was unnatural and Kasuka found that he didn't like that. Brother should be smiling. After thinking for a while, Kasuka slipped out his cell phone when he reached a decision and without much delay, dialled a number he wished he didn't have forcefully saved.

"Does aniki wants revenge?"

"Ka-Kasuka?"

"I can arrange it, if aniki wants." Kasuka could see his brother mulling over the idea. It's obvious to anyone watching that Shizuo was ticked off and it was in Kasuka's expectations that he would definitely want this chance of revenge. He smiled again when Shizuo nodded and thumped him proudly on the shoulder.

"That's my brother!"

The silent boy felt warmth and happiness flow through him when brother praised him. He smiled again for the second time that day.

On the fifth ring, the other side picked up. A series of loud squeals was heard from the phone, making his sibling wince at the volume. Kasuka then put up his actor's face and answered.

"Hello there, I need a favour…can you lovely ladies grant me it?"

* * *

Izaya was struggling against him as he held the brunette's arms above his head firmly. It wasn't really known to anyone, but Kasuka also had some hidden strength in him, though it wasn't even anywhere near his brother's special strength.

"What? What? Let me go! HEY!"

In front of them, Shizuo, Mairu and Kururi were standing and smiling devilishly. Kasuka noticed that Kururi was silently videotaping the whole ordeal and seemed quite pleased with their brother's denied plight for release.

Mairu leaned closer to her brother's face and grinned. "Thanks to you, Iza-nii, we get to spend time with Kasuka!"

"Argh, you two! What did big brother ever do to you? Is this how you two repay my kindness after I practically raised you?"

"…Kasuka…" said Kururi. Kasuka remained silent over the whole scene as Izaya went off a tangent and lectured the twin sisters on how family should stick together and not sell each other out just because their crush asked for a favour. Izaya thrashed violently in Kasuka's hold and turned his head towards him.

"And you! How could you even go along with this? Let me go!"

"Aniki said he wants revenge."

"You're supposed to stop him! That monster is definitely going to hurt fragile little me!" screeched Izaya as he struggled harder. The sentence that flowed out from Izaya's mouth has snapped something in Kasuka's mind, making him tighten his hold and making Izaya wince.

"I feel no remorse, Izaya-san."

"You're just the same as my sick sisters!"

"How mean~ Iza-nii should die for that comment!"

Mairu nodded meekly. "…hell…"

The sound of a fist punching a hand pulled the small group's attention towards Shizuo as he also squatted down and leaned into Izaya's face. He grabbed both sides of his nemesis's head and grinned evilly. "Did ya hear what your lil' sis said? You should go and die, you bastard!"

"Eeeeh~ And why should I do that, Shizu-chan? Won't you be lonely if I were gone?" teased Izaya back, his arms starting to feel numb from the combined work of Kasuka's firm grip and the gravity.

"OOOH! OOOH! Hey, Shizuo-san! Are you gonna beat him black and blue? You're going to, aren't you? Or maybe give big brother a really nasty Indian burn? Are you, are you, are you?" Mairu gave Shizuo a bear hug from behind and clung on to him as if her actions would make her words come true. Shizuo almost lost his balance due to the girl's boisterous behaviour.

"Mairu, you traitor!"

At the words, Mairu merely stuck out her tongue. She wanted to lash back but fell silent went Shizuo ruffled her hair and moved his head slightly to respond to her previous barrage of questions with a grin.

"Nope. Nothing like that. I'm just going to repay him for one-upping me so many times before this. That's all." Shizuo turned back and faced Kasuka. "Kasuka, hold him tighter and don't let go."

Izaya scoffed and tried to regain back as much dignity as one could from his position, only to fail pathetically. Kasuka silently gripped harder in warning.

"And what did you plan to do, hmm Shizu-chan? I'm all ears."

"…cocky…" came the quiet voice from Kasuka's side.

"Shut it, Kururi," said Izaya in response. Before he could say anymore, Shizuo grabbed his chin and forcefully turn his head to face him. Kasuka can practically hear Izaya gulped audibly as he shut his eyes in preparation of a strong punch from the man opposite them. The actor's eyes widen slightly, when his beloved brother, instead of doing what he would normally do, unexpectedly placed a harsh kiss on Izaya's lips. Thus effectively muffling whatever protests the hostage leaning against him was trying to make. The feat was repeated several times more to the delight of the twins and to Izaya's chagrin.

"Yay, Shizuo-san! Make Iza-nii suffer!"

"No! Wait! Sto-! Mmph!"

"Flea, stop struggling! Damn it! Hold him down more, Kasuka!"

"…nice…"

"…"

All while this scene was continuing, Kasuka spaced out. From each of his sides, he can hear the twins making suspicious noises while hugging him as well as the sounds of Izaya screaming and his older brother's grunts. There was one thing and one thing only floating around in the actor's head.

…_Gosh we sound like we're gangbanging Izaya-san…_

* * *

**A/N : _"Kururi was silently videotaping the whole ordeal and seemed quite pleased with their brother's denied plight for release." _Gosh, why does that sound so wrong in my head. :P**_  
_


	4. That's Not How It Normally Goes!

**A/N : Sorry for the late update. Real life is getting to me! Enjoy~**

* * *

He had wondered when his obsession with Shizuo had actually started. Was it when he met the blonde the first time? Or was it when he found out that the boy hated him with a passion? …Or it might have started when Shinra had mentioned his name in one of their idle conversations during lunch.

In any case, Izaya did not know.

Nor does he care to try to remember just what it was that made him want Shizuo to only look at him and him only; to think of him and only him. Before he knew it, the obsession grew to a size no longer manageable to hide from the world.

His obsession started anew when he had heard from Dotachin that Shizuo was up on the roof. Smoking too, if he were to believe Shinra. The raven climbed up the stairs heading to the roof and pushed the newly fixed door open.

He walked forward and scanned the area.

Sure enough, Shizuo was seating near the edge of the roof with a telltale smoke wafting around him. He wanted to sneak up on him as he would normally do, but decided against that. After checking that the blonde has not realized his presence, Izaya took off one of his slippers and took aim.

A loud swearing can be heard in the air when the slipper hit its target, followed by a shout of "TEACHER! HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO IS SMOK-!".

A few floors below, Kadota and Shinra resigned to shake their heads at each other before ignoring the situation and continue with their lunch.

Izaya triumphantly smirked into Shizuo's hands that were covering his mouth from further revealing the other's rule-breaking behaviour on the rooftop. They both fell backwards from the safety railings surrounding the rooftop and onto the floor.

"The hell's wrong with you, Flea?! Don't shout that out loud!"

Izaya took off Shizuo's hands from his face and answered, "Eh~ But Shizu-chan was breaking a rule. I just _had_ to tell the teachers."

"Well, I see you breaking a hundred goddamn rules. You don't see me harping on it to everybody!"

"Aw~ I'm touched! Shizu-chan didn't want me to get into trouble!" said Izaya as he nuzzled Shizuo's hands.

The blonde threw Izaya off of himself and stood up. Izaya noticed him looked ruefully at his wasted cigarette on the floor that was thrown away in their scuffle. When Shizuo took out a packet of it from his pockets, Izaya watched curiously as Shizuo lit up another cigarette.

"Hey, Shizu-chan…Why do you like to smoke anyway? It doesn't taste good and the smell's horrible!" Izaya asked. He waved his right hand in front of his face to emphasise his point. He saw Shizuo raised an eyebrow at him. Shizuo entertained him with an answer nonetheless.

"Because it calms me down…and it tastes sweet."

"Really, Shizu-chan? It doesn't taste like that! I'm sure of it!"

Shizuo puffed out another smoke and replied, "Have you tried it before?"

"No," Izaya admitted quickly.

"Then you can't say that it isn't sweet, stupid flea. Get off my case!" The blonde the proceeded to flick his finished stick and hit the other square on the forehead, much to Izaya's annoyance. He then lights up another. After a few more puffs, he turned to Izaya.

It was Izaya's turn to raise his eyebrow. Shizuo had actually offered the cigarette to Izaya and had asked whether he wanted to try or not. Izaya shook his head in decline.

"I've got another idea," said Izaya as he also got up and dusted his uniform. Before Shizuo could even say a single syllable out of his mouth, Izaya had pulled on Shizuo's loose tie and closed the distance between them.

At first, Shizuo was rigid in surprise. The next moment, he had relaxed and stood still while Izaya ravaged his mouth. Izaya could feel Shizuo's hesitance when he had slipped in his tongue seductively, but since the boy did not push him away, he continued. The dark-haired teen bit Shizuo's lower lip and kissed deeper.

It was a while before Izaya broke the kiss and pushed Shizuo away.

"…It's still doesn't taste nice. Stupid Shizuo!"

And with that, he turned around and went away, slamming the door close as he passed it. Shizuo was left on the rooftop, blinking in confusion. The bell that rang in signal of the end of lunch time went unheeded by Shizuo.

* * *

**Omake – There Was Someone Else at the Rooftop Too! Please Take Notice!**

When Izaya had quietly entered the scene and threw a slipper at the other's head, a spoonful of strawberry sundae went into his mouth.

When the two boys were scuffling on the floor, a French fry made its way into his mouth.

When Izaya had kissed Shizuo on the lips, he sipped on the carbonated drink nonchalantly.

When Izaya fled with a very bright blush on his face, another spoonful of sundae was given to him.

"Iza-nii should really marry Shizuo-san!" remarked Mairu as she took away the spoon from Kasuka's mouth and stabbed the sundae again to take some more of its contents. She then fed herself.

"…He should…" muttered Kururi from Kasuka's other side and went on feeding Kasuka some more French fries.

Afterwards, Kasuka brought his soda to his lips and sipped more. He offered the cup to Kururi in silence, who gladly accepted it.

"…I guess I should give aniki my blessings then…" agreed Kasuka.

* * *

**A/N : Yeah, Kasuka was forced to have a lunch date by the Orihara twins due to last chapter's favour. ;)**

**If anyone wants a kissing scene request, you can ask! I'll pick randomly~  
**


	5. Normally I Would Tell You

**A/N : I am sorry for updating late! Here's an extra long chapter to make up for it! DX**

* * *

Shizuo cursed as he plodded his way home in the heavy rain and cursed even more because the walk to his house was so far. If he ever saw the annoying flea again, he's going to punch him in the guts real hard in revenge.

Looking up, he noticed that for some reason, he was still using his crudely shredded umbrella (courtesy of Izaya) and tossed it aside angrily. What difference did it make anyway? He's still getting soaked to the bone. The only thing that made this much tolerable was the fact that during their fight in the schoolyard, he had also been able to damage the Flea's umbrella.

The breaking sound of metal sounded so satisfying to Shizuo's ears when he managed to snap Izaya's umbrella into two.

_Suck on that, Flea!_

Thunder roared in the background as lightning was seen flashing through the background of a grey sky. Even with all the noises plus the loud splattering sounds of the raindrops hitting the sidewalk, the clattering of an umbrella falling to the ground after a sneeze caught the blonde's attention.

Well, half of an umbrella, that is…

"What? You're not satisfied with just stalking me at school, so you want to continue stalking me home?"

Shizuo glowered at the figure in front of him as Izaya wiped his reddening nose and picked up his half-umbrella. The ever grinning face of the Flea made something snap inside Shizuo's mind.

"Well, why not? Shizu-chan is fun to bother!~" said the other. Izaya clasped his hands to the side of his face and did a fake squeal, his head bumping his broken umbrella at every hop.

Shizuo inwardly sighed. He doesn't have time for this. He's wet, he had to remember to buy a new umbrella later, and he's hungry. Shoving a large hand onto Izaya's face and grabbing it harshly, Shizuo growled.

"Flea, get lost. I'm in no mood to entertain you…"

He had intended for the flea to lose interest since he didn't resort to his usual violence straight away, but no one ever get what they wanted. Instead, with Shizuo's hand still clamping on Izaya's head, the raven had dared to merely clap enthusiastically at Shizuo's response.

"What's so amusing, huh, flea?!"

"Ahaha~ Nothing! It's just I haven't been able to kiss you yet today, that's why I'm stalking you~"

"Nu-uh, not today. Go away, seriously. You're starting to creep me out more than you make me angry."

Shizuo could practically feel Izaya's lips stretch into a smile. Again with the annoying clapping.

"You say that, but you're still not letting go of my head, Shizu-chan~ Do you really want me gone? Or do you secretly want that kiss and was just being a tsundere about it?" Izaya voiced out in an amused tone.

Shizuo suddenly blushed. Stuttering, he denied vehemently and answered that _'No, I would very much like you to get lost!'_. Izaya's continued muffled chuckles and teasing pushed Shizuo over the cliff of Irritation.

"Damn it, you! Shut up!" yelled Shizuo as he tightened his grip on Izaya's head.

"I won't! But seriously, though. Let go of my head…" said Izaya in a sing-song voice. "…Or I'll do something really drastic! I can't breathe here~"

"Oh, I'm so scared! With me holding you like this, you can't even do anything to me!" retorted back Shizuo sarcastically.

"I'll really do it! I'm serious!"

"Oh yeah?! Go ahead! That is, if you can!" goaded Shizuo smugly.

"I really will!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm doing it!"

As soon as Izaya finished that proclamation, he did something which totally stopped Shizuo's brain functions for a second. In an automated reflex, Shizuo shoved Izaya away roughly, causing the raven to fall on his butt. Clutching and staring his hand in disbelief, Shizuo stammered.

"Oh, ew, gross! DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?!"

Skipping a few feet back, with his half-umbrella over his head, Izaya stuck out his tongue at the blonde.

"Didn't I tell you I would do something drastic? I wasn't just being dramatic, you know?~"

Shizuo wiped the palm of his hand grudgingly on his trousers and turned around abruptly.

"Well, whatever. I'm going home, stupid Flea!"

"Okay~ Bye bye, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo trudged his way away in the heavy rain. In his mind, he was a bit wary about whether Izaya was serious about the reason for stalking him home but he pushed that thought in the far recesses of his mind. What's important now is to have a long, warm bath once he gets home.

As he was turning a corner, Shizuo heard a far off faint sneeze behind him.

* * *

"I bet you're regretting this more by the second, don't you Shizu-chan?" teased Izaya as he continuously poked the back of Shizuo's head as they walked down the stairs at Shizuo's house. Shizuo swatted the poking finger away and turned around.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I have a name, it's Shizuo! And what are you still doing here, the rain already stopped."

"Ahaha~ Shizu-chan! You're so full of openings!" laughed Izaya as he poked Shizuo's nose, much to the blonde's displeasure.

Shizuo swatted that finger angrily too, to Izaya's amusement. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"This."

Shizuo backed up a bit. His hand gripped the stair railings for support when Izaya had suddenly threw his whole weight on him, wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and laid a small chaste kiss on the boy's lips before pulling back.

Shizuo froze in surprise. Not because of the kiss itself, because he knew that Izaya was one persistent bastard and what the Flea wants, he gets. But rather why he still let Izaya get away with it even though he knew.

In the time span that Shizuo froze, Izaya had dipped his head down again for another kiss; a longer and lingering one. When Izaya had licked the blonde's lips, Shizuo came to his senses and tugged at Izaya's hair, pulling his head back.

"You…what the heck was that?"

"Eh? Shizu-chan doesn't know?" asked Izaya mockingly, with a finger pressed into his right cheek in a thinking posture. "It's thanks for suddenly turning back around after leaving, slinging me over your shoulder and letting me stay here to dry off~"

"I don't mean that! What's with you suddenly starting to kiss me every chance you get?" asked Shizuo grumpily. He let go of Izaya's hair and moved to go down the stairs, turning around in the process.

Before he got the chance to take another step, Izaya had once again snaked his arm around Shizuo's neck, preventing him from moving further. Shizuo felt Izaya leaned forward and rest his head on his right shoulder, Izaya's warm breath ghosting over the shell of his ear.

"Well, Shizu-chan…" purred Izaya slowly. "I normally wouldn't tell you my reasons, but if you insist…"

Shizuo waited for the raven to finish his sentence. For some weird reason, his heart was beating offbeat and his ears had gone and turned itself red.

"It's because, I…"

_…I?_

"…Love…"

_…I love…?_, repeated Shizuo in his head.

"…To mess with you."

"Huh?"

The rest of the sentence stunned Shizuo. While Shizuo was still in this state of mind, Izaya took the chance to go down to the bottom of the stairs and waved back to Shizuo.

"Well, thanks for having me over. Bye bye~~"

And just like that, Izaya was out of the house, running off to God knows where. Shizuo, who was still stunned on the stairs, didn't even bother to yell out to Izaya that his clothes were already dry.

* * *

**Omake : What is He Doing? What is He Wearing?**

The trio, who had somehow recently got close over the past few weeks, immediately stopped their one-sided conversation when the owner of the apartment zoomed past them and locked himself in the bathroom, screaming bloody murder.

"…Iza-nii…?" mumbled Kururi.

"Man, what is he up to now?" questioned Mairu, as she crossed her arm. "How dare he interrupt Kasuka in the middle of the sentence!"

Kururi had stepped forward and leaned on the bathroom door. "…He's ranting…"

"Yeah, anyone can hear that, Kuru-nee…Did he just shout, 'DAMMIT I ALMOST CONFESSED IN HIS FACE!'?"

Kasuka, who was silent from Izaya's sudden burst into the apartment, opened his mouth.

"…Is he wearing aniki's clothes?"

* * *

**A/N : Man...I just love MairuxKasukaxKururi for some reason. :P  
**


	6. Isn't That What People Normally Call It?

**A/N : Hooray! I've managed to vomit up another chapter! Enjoy~**

* * *

"…And that's when Celty—"

"ATCHOOO!"

The bespectacled high school boy frowned with disapproval. Leaning forward with his elbows resting on his desk, Shinra hissed at his unfortunate catch of the morning.

"You know, Izaya…I really don't care about you but don't interrupt me when I'm talking about Celty!"

The other boy, who was resting his head on the same desk, groaned heavily; his sniffles from the previous sneeze slowly died down before another huge sneeze came up and splattered Shinra's desk with saliva.

With a disgusted look on his face, Shinra took hold of Izaya's right arm which Izaya had used to wrap around his head, and wiped the table with the other's sleeve. Izaya ignored the act and continued to let out another sneeze, much to the dismay of Shinra.

"Really, now. If you had a cold, wouldn't it be best if you just stayed at home and rest?"

Izaya let out an obnoxious gurgling sound in response but provided no further answer. Shinra merely sighed.

"Well, whatever. Anyway…did you know what Celty di-GAH!"

Shinra gingerly held his tender forehead, which has been unfortunately hit by a blackboard chalk at a high velocity. Said chalk had dropped on the table after the impact and rolled off onto the floor, where it broke into two.

"YOU TWO OVER THERE! DON'T TALK SO HAPPILY DURING ROLLCALL!" roared the homeroom teacher from the front of the class. Shinra rubbed his forehead.

"AND YOU!" continued the teacher. "Orihara Izaya! You're not even from this class, so get back to yours!"

"…Nghhh," Izaya moaned. "Dun wanda."

"Orihara-san! Huuh, why do I even bother?" muttered the teacher under his breath. Ignoring the two problematic students, he continued the roll call.

"Heiwajima Shizuo is absent I see… Fujiwara!"

Shinra looked at Shizuo's seat in front of him, which of course was occupied by Izaya. After the mention of Shizuo's absence, for the first time since his unwelcomed arrival, Izaya had lifted up his head with difficulty. He glanced at Shinra in askance.

"Hnnn? Shizhu-chamb's nod ere?"

"Well…you're sitting in his place and no one's bothered to hurl you out of it yet. I guess you could say that."

The sarcasm was lost to Izaya.

Izaya stood up. The scrape of the chair being slowly pushed back prompted the whole class to observe the sick raven getting up to his feet.

"Ugh, could've said so earlier…stupid Shimbra…"

"I needed someone to hear me talk about my dearest Celty! So I didn't bother~" sang Shinra. Shinra watched with smiling eyes when Izaya gave him an irritated look. Izaya started to walk away.

"Dambit…mby head isn'd ond straight…stupid cold…Imma head homb…"

Once Izaya had shuffled his way out of the class, Shinra lost interest in the whole situation and turned his head towards the window next to him. Ignoring the homeroom teacher and the rest of the class, he switched his attention towards the one most important thing in the world for him : Celty.

* * *

Kadota hummed a satisfied tune as he got out of the 3rd floor toilet and made his way back towards his own classroom. Along the hallway, he heard a curious distant shuffling sound ahead of him and stopped his humming.

In the next second, he saw Izaya, dragging his feet as the raven turned a corner. Kadota was about to raise his hand and greet Izaya casually, but retracted his hand when the other just passed by without acknowledging him.

Stopping in his tracks, Kadota couldn't help but be curious as to where Izaya was headed to, so he had turned around and decided to follow Izaya as quietly as he could. Just in case Izaya was up to no good again.

Not that it really mattered though, since the other was so preoccupied with something, he didn't even notice Kadota's brief shout when he had accidentally stepped in a bucketful of mop water left by the janitor in the hallway.

Cursing his bad luck, Kadota bended down and had quickly wrung his pants leg and indoor slippers dry to the best of his ability. When he looked up to search for Izaya's figure once again, Izaya was nowhere to be found.

Standing up straight, Kadota scratched his cheek and muttered to himself.

"Well, whatever. I've been gone for too long anyway. The teacher's gonna wonder where I went."

And with that, he headed back to his classroom while humming yet another tune.

* * *

_Bump. Bump. Bump._

One Heiwajima Kasuka looked up to the kitchen ceiling in silence, wondering what his sick brother was up to with all the banging. As soon as his brain thought that his beloved brother might have fallen out of bed, he picked up the stirring pace, and wished that the rice porridge would just cook faster.

But of course it wouldn't.

Maybe if he stared hard enough, it would.

But of course it wouldn't.

_Stir. Stir. Stir._

A poke on his back made the boy turn around in askance. A lone figure with braided black hair stood behind him with a wide smirk.

"Mairu," Kasuka acknowledged with a small nod. He watched Mairu smiled mischievously in return as she held on Kururi's hand, who had just gotten up from the dining table and moved towards them. "What is it?"

"Don't worry about Shizuo-nii~ We'll go up and see what he's up to!" said Mairu, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, we will…" chorused the other twin, Kururi, quietly.

The steaming rice porridge lay forgotten on the stove as Kasuka regarded them both and contemplated on whether he should allow these two to go up and have a look-see. He didn't want Shizuo to be bothered, but on the other hand, he was worried that his brother had hurt himself in some way and he couldn't leave the porridge lest it burned.

After a brief pause, Kasuka answered.

"Okay."

As soon as the word left his mouth, Mairu had raced upstairs with Kururi's arm in her hand, pulling her twin along with her. When Kasuka heard the door to his brother's room slammed open so loud, that the noise seems to rattle the whole house, he had begun to regret his decision.

When a loud cheer from upstairs greeted Kasuka's ears, courtesy of Mairu, Kasuka had speculated that his judgement went down the drain when it comes to his brother. But then, lately, that seemed to extend to the Orihara twins as well.

When Mairu and Kururi ran back downstairs after Izaya had bellowed to them to get lost, Kasuka's lips curved into a small smile. Now that they're back downstairs, the twins can't disturb aniki's sleep anymore.

It was then that the stirring stopped.

_Wait a minute…Izaya?_

* * *

**A/N : Part 2 will come soon...College's killing me~ T_T If there's any request for any scenes, don't be shy to shoot me with one. Cheers!**_  
_


	7. Part 2

**A/N : Part 2 has finally arrived! Sorry to say, the bumping noise weren't really that perverted. In any case, enjoy the fight between Shizuo and Izaya with a cold~**

* * *

"Then I'll go make you some rice porridge," muttered Kasuka as he retreated from Shizuo's room, leaving the latter alone with a thermometer in his mouth. Shizuo laid spread out on his bed, taking up most of the space, and kicked off the blanket wrapping around his feet.

"Tch. Stubid blanket. It's too cold wivvout it anb it's too hod to use it," growled Shizuo angrily. He rolled onto his right side. After he got comfortable in his new position, he took out the thermometer from his mouth and stared hard at it.

_How long did Kasuka said to leave it in his mouth?_

Shizuo wondered. But after a while, he grew annoyed with trying to recall the exact amount of time and just settled with shoving back the thermometer to its original position, hoping that Kasuka would come back soon to check up on him.

_Click, tap. Click, tap._

Shizuo didn't bother turning around to face the only window in his room, knowing that it was merely bugs trying to get into his room and failing repeatedly due to the closed window.

"Damb bugs."

Downstairs, the ringing of their doorbell echoed off the walls.

Shizuo clutched his pillow over his head to shut out the noise but no amount of pillows could filter out Mairu's boisterous voice. Shizuo clicked his tongue, irritated, and rolled over to his other side. Shizuo didn't mind the twins much, but lately, they seem to be coming around more often than usual. Was something up? Shizuo made a mental note to ask Kasuka later.

Once he completed turning over, it was then that Shizuo noticed a pair of feet dangling in front of him. Taking off the pillow from his head, the blonde looked up only to be greeted with the sight of Izaya sitting in the window sill, smiling. The thermometer fell out of Shizuo's mouth.

Shizuo growled and slammed back the pillow he was holding to his face. "Damb bugs injeed…"

"Aww~ Dom'b be like that, Shizu-chand! I'm hurt!"

"Dom'b chu have anythink bedder to do?"

"Dhere's notding bedder for me dan arguing wiv a Shizu-chand wiv blocked noze."

"Piss off."

"No."

And with that, Izaya jumped off and landed on Shizuo's bed. The single bed creaked loudly with Izaya's extra weight. Kicking Shizuo aside until the blonde made room, Izaya took his place and lie next to Shizuo. Well, as much as he could anyway; the bed was too small for two high school boys to be lying side by side. Shizuo, other than a few grumbles in protest, was too sick to move and thrash about so he just let Izaya do what he wants.

"My, my, Shizu-chand~ I'mb surpbrised you didn't throw mbe oud yet."

"Doo sick, can'd be bothered. I'll kick your budd halfway acrozz Ikebuguro lader."

Izaya chuckled for a while before poking Shizuo in the ribs. Shizuo ignored him for the most part, he truly can't be bothered. But when Izaya started to lift his shirt and planted a cold hand on his stomach, the blonde snapped.

"Whad?!" asked Shizuo as he slapped Izaya's hand away in annoyance. Shizuo still refused to move and face Izaya.

"Pass mbe the blanket."

"Geddit yourzhelf!"

"Too lazhy!"

"Den don'b bother me!"

The raven humphed when his wants went unheeded by the blonde. Turning more to his right side, Izaya hooked his arm around Shizuo's left arm and tangled his legs together with the other's. Shizuo flinched.

"Dambbit flea! It'sh doo hot! Wad are you doing?"

"Bud I'mb cold!" wailed Izaya as he held on tighter to Shizuo's body. In response, Shizuo tried to flail around harder in desperation to get the flea off of him but it only resulted with Izaya holding on tighter, putting him under a death grip.

For a moment, both seemed to forget all about their cold as they scuffled and shoved each other on the bed. Their long limbs banged repeatedly against the head of the bed, causing the miscellaneous things on Shizuo's small cabinet by the bedside to fall on the floor.

_Bump. Bump. Bump._

"Just give up, Shizu-chamb! I'mb nod ledding go, ever!"

"Ged off!"

Shizuo grabbed a handful of Izaya's hair in retaliation and gave them a few hard tugs. The 'ouches' streaming from Izaya's mouth gave him satisfaction like nothing else. Izaya grabbed Shizuo's pulling hand; his head trying his best to follow the pulling motion to lessen the pain, though that's not working well in their cramped space.

With Shizuo still not letting go of his hair, Izaya had no choice but to untangle his legs from Shizuo's and try to crawl away. At this rate, his hair will not last! He doesn't want to be half-bald, damn it. Unfortunately for Izaya, when Shizuo did a rather huge pull with an obvious wish to rip off Izaya's scalp, Izaya was pulled along and landed on Shizuo. The raven's head thudded against Shizuo's chest, his hands still around the other's and his legs on either side of Shizuo, straddling the blonde.

With one last tug, they were face to face and out of breath. Sweat matted on each of their foreheads from their fighting, their warm breaths clouded in between them with each gasp.

"Oi, ged off me," ordered Shizuo, not realising that he hadn't let go of Izaya's hair until Izaya mentioned it sarcastically with that trademark smirk of his. Shizuo had thought that that smirk was pissing him off even more than usual, but he blamed it on his cold.

Clicking his tongue, Shizuo belatedly let go of the raven locks in between his fingers and tried to shove Izaya off of himself. Which was kind of hard to do, considering that Izaya had latched himself again to the blonde.

"Whad the-?! Seriously, flea! Let go!"

"No! It'sch warmer dis way!" Izaya protested, clinging on harder when Shizuo tried to push harder. "Oh, come on! I'mb sick. Just once!"

"What? Ndo way!"

"Den would you led me if I shaid 'please'?" whined Izaya.

Shizuo spluttered at the sentence. For the first time since the 'bundle of joy' came through the window, he took a long hard incredulous look at his sworn most hated person.

Izaya's hair was a mess from their previous fight, and though his face is flushed from exertion, Shizuo supposed that Izaya seemed paler than usual. Izaya was practically tearing up from his fever, for crying out loud. Shizuo took an even longer time staring before looking away and landing his head on his pillow, defeated. A long sigh escaped his lip before Shizuo lifted his arm to tug at a few strands of Izaya's hair.

Shizuo can't believe that he's letting the flea get away with this. _Just once, no more_ he reasoned. "…Thed…say 'please'."

Shizuo knew he would regret his decision when Izaya smiled his brightest smile. "Please~"

"God, dere's no helping dis flea."

Izaya agreed. "Nope."

Izaya was about to contemplate on how to harass Shizuo with their current position but the sudden kick to the bedroom's door pulled his attention away. Both the teenage boys in the room sat up immediately and looked around wildly in alarm at the sudden barging in.

"SHIZUO-NII! WE'VE COME TO CHECK ON YOU~~~!" screamed Mairu as she came in with Kururi in tow.

"Checking…" said Kururi, the quiet of the two. When she noticed another presence, she cocked her head to the side. "Iza-nii?"

The four looked back and forth between them, trying to absorb the sudden change in atmosphere. Mairu was the first to speak, or rather cheer at the top of her lungs when she fully took in the picture of her older brother's and Shizuo-nii's compromising position.

"YES! KURU-NEE, LOOKS LIKE WE CAN HANG AROUND KASUKA EVEN MORE THAN EVER!"

"…Yeah…" said Kururi, smiling as she let Mairu hold her hand excitedly.

Izaya, who was next to react, felt his blood boiled over. He was sick and he didn't want to hear anyone burst his eardrums like this. And those little witches in disguise as his little twin sisters are disturbing his plan on trying to steal one more of Shizu-chan's kisses. Damn them!

He lost his temper. "YOU TWO, GED LOST! YOU'RE DISTCHURBING US SHLEEP!"

Squealing and turning around to escape their brother's wrath, Mairu gave Izaya a quick salute and stuck out her tongue. "Don't mind us, Iza-nii!"

"…Have fun…" mumbled Kururi.

And they left. Izaya huffed and looked down at Shizuo underneath him. It seems that Shizuo couldn't be bothered with the twin's entrance and had decided to lie back down, thermometer back in his mouth at another attempt to measure his fever.

"Tch, troublesome brats," growled Shizuo, eyebrows furrowed. The blonde opened his eyes a crack when he felt Izaya poked his cheek. "Whad ndow?"

"I wandted to meashure my fever doo."

"Hah?"

Without waiting for the other's reply, Izaya slipped the thermometer out of Shizuo's mouth and placed it under his own tongue. From below, Shizuo watched the raven sitting still with clouded eyes, who seems to be waiting for the time to take the thermometer back out.

After two minutes, Izaya examined the reading. "38.5 degrees…quide bad…"

He shoved the thermometer back into Shizuo's gaping mouth and laid his head on the other's chest, hugging the huge monster pillow.

"That…that…" spluttered Shizuo.

"Hnnn…whad, Shizu-chan?" replied Izaya tiredly.

Izaya let out a yelp when Shizuo clashed his knuckles at his head. Izaya raised his head to give an angry verbal response before he stopped himself. He didn't know if it was because of Shizuo's fever or because Shizuo overexerted himself, but the blonde's face was beet red.

"…That…waz an indirect kissh, sdupid flea! Two of em!"

Izaya smirked and buried his head back to Shizuo's chest. "Well, I believed dat's whad peoble normally call it, Shizu-chanb…"

"Urgh, grossh."

* * *

**A/N : Indirect kisses...ufufufufu~ Thanks for reading so far! Until next time! **


	8. It's Already the Norm - Shizuo's Side

**A/N : Here's another chapter! Although it was fun putting Shizuo in situations and leaving him bewildered, let's get the plot moving a little forward and have him starting to question Izaya's intentions. Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**And it's a bit late, I'm an idiot and somehow it slipped my mind until now. Thank you to all who has read this far, reviewed, faved and followed this story so far. Your support really makes me happy and motivated to do my best! :D  
**

* * *

The lit cigarette lay forgotten near the blonde's hand where it was knocked away a few moments ago. The owner of the stick sat quietly still as Izaya took his sweet time assaulting his mouth before finishing off with a lick to his bottom lip. On the rooftop of the Raira Academy, once again, Izaya had appeared suddenly to pull him into yet another kiss.

From the lack of the other's usual response, Izaya frowned as he pushed himself slightly away from Shizuo. Still straddling Shizuo's lap, Izaya huffed in annoyance before shrugging his shoulders and watched as Shizuo slowly picked back up his dropped cigarette.

"What the heck, Shizu-chan? This is no fun!~" whined Izaya. "Where's the usual reaction that I get every time I kiss you?"

The blonde ignored Izaya as he took a long drag and blew the smoke into Izaya's face afterwards; his stare cool and unaffected as if trying to figure something out. The corner of his lip did twitch though, after Izaya went into a coughing fit from the smoke. He let out a bark of laugh later, when the raven cursed so much at him for his previous action and practically grabbed and snuffed out his cigarette before throwing it away over the roof.

"Shizu-chan you jerk! You know I don't like smokes from that damned cancer stick!" cried the raven indignantly, wiping away the lone tear that welled up from his irritated eye, the scowl on his face evident.

"You're the jerk here. You know I hate you, and yet lately you harass me with these kisses of yours almost every day. Is this your new way of annoying me?" Shizuo retorted back harshly. The brief hurt in Izaya's eyes surprised Shizuo. It was soon replaced quickly with a mischievous curve as Izaya smirked in that trademark way of his; causing Shizuo to do a double take and thought that he had imagined it all.

"Oh? And here I thought you would never notice at all, Shizu-chan~ I confess. It _was_ a new way to harass you; it was funny to watch your reaction," answered Izaya with grin as he playfully tugged at Shizuo's bangs. "But alas, it seems like it's already the norm for you. No reaction today at all, so boring!~"

"'A new way', huh?" Shizuo growled. "Well, if you get that, then get off of me. It's kinda weird having you around without you trying to kill me."

Shizuo tried to push Izaya away, to which Izaya promptly responded with a jump backwards and turning around to exit the rooftop. "You don't need telling me twice, Shizu-chan~ Fine, as you say…I'll get back to trying to kill you starting tomorrow."

With an aloof wave of hand from the raven, he went away. "See ya, Shizu-chan."

"Tch, stupid flea…" said an irritated Shizuo. Standing up, he fished out another cigarette and looked up to the cloudless sky. Even though he had imagined it, the hurt look Izaya had minutes ago disconcerted him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let my anger out on him, even if it is the flea…"

* * *

The next day, Shizuo prepared himself for their usual cat-and-mouse routine before all this kissing business started. Finally, things are going back to normal and into charted territory once again. His grip on his bag's strap tightened in anticipation as he stepped into the school's ground; almost feeling disappointed that there wasn't even a single knife that comes flying towards his way.

Throughout the day, Shizuo had been on edge. He admit that the flea is always unpredictable, always popping up out of nowhere especially when no one expected it. Hell, there was once an incident where he had shouted to the flea to get lost after noticing the raven climbing over the toilet stall, smirking at him, while he was taking a dump! He let out a sigh of relief when Izaya had yet to show himself by the end of the school day.

"Looks like another day without the flea. The gods must be on my side today."

And with that, Shizuo hummed contentedly as he walked away from the school's compound, hardly paying attention to Shinra who was one-sidedly chattering on about his beloved Celty again.

Little did he know, he won't be seeing Izaya for the rest of the week too.

* * *

"The heck was that flea thinking? Getting me all worked up for nothing?" asked Shizuo suddenly at dinner. The chopstick he was holding snapped into two and he threw it to the ground as the anger inside him bubbled over. Despite that, he hadn't destroyed anything else following the action, mainly because the culprit for his anger was not currently present. Instead, he paced around in a circle to vent out his frustrations.

Kasuka, who was eating quietly, looked up from his dish. The younger boy sighed inwardly. _Izaya-san again?_

"What happened?" questioned Kasuka quietly as he set aside the bowl of rice he was holding. He watched in silence as his older brother paced back and forth, mumbling threats and growling at the air.

When Shizuo didn't answer his question, Kasuka got up and walked towards the fridge. At times like these, the only way to calm down his brother was by offering him milk; to which Kasuka did when he got back to the dining table.

Eyeing the carton of milk, Shizuo sighed and reached towards it, sitting down grumpily back on his seat. Kasuka repeated his question again. To which, Shizuo chugged down the beverage, slammed the carton down on the table and started ranting like a drunkard.

"That flea is getting on my nerves! So I snapped at him because I was angry and not in the mood to deal with him that time. It's nothing new! Yet he got so upset! No, wait, why am _I_ getting upset over this? Screw him and his feelings! Why the hell did he not show up after threatening to kill me the next day? I've waited for a whole week for him to show up. Why didn't he? Dammit! That sorry for an excuse flea just knows how to screw me over! It's all his fault for suddenly kissing me one day and after getting me all confused and shit, he said it was just another harassment? For fun? What the hell? I'll kill that damned bastard! He even had the gall to look hurt after I said I hated his guts. I say that all the time! What? Don't tell me it was just another ploy to get me feel all guilty! I bet he's laughing his ass off right now!..."

For the first time since he could remember, Kasuka was literally speechless at the bombard of words coming out from Shizuo's mouth. He couldn't make out heads or tails of it, but from what he could gather, Shizuo had felt guilty, judging by the amount of time the blonde repeatedly ranted about Izaya's hurt look despite getting angry over various other things as well. And to say that his older brother was confused over the whole event was an understatement.

Kasuka chose not to say anything until Shizuo is done with ranting. Once again, he picked up his bowl of rice and continued eating. It was obvious to Kasuka that Izaya-san liked his brother in that way but to say the same thing about Shizuo is…

Kasuka only felt pity towards Izaya.

_Poor Izaya-san…aniki can be so dense sometimes…_

Time passed without any signs of Shizuo's tirade ending. Without knowing it, Kasuka had somehow spaced out from Shizuo's long ramblings that it caught him by surprise when Shizuo stood up so abruptly and leaving the kitchen.

"Where are you going, aniki?" asked Kasuka. The chair screeched on the floor as it was pushed backwards.

Turning around to face his brother, Shizuo scowled. "Going to Izaya's and make him face me properly!"

"…" Kasuka regarded the other for a while before nodding slowly. There's no use stopping Shizuo once he had set his mind on something. "Be back safely, aniki."

"Will do."

* * *

**A/N : ****On the side note, I somehow just realised that I've made Kururi and Mairu the same age as Kasuka...Hmmm, a blunder on my part...but let's just pretend that they are, deal?**  



	9. It's Already the Norm - Izaya's Side

**A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ FIRST!**

**A/N : First off, I would like to apologise for my extended leave. Life has grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and beat me down to the ground. I was so busy that I don't even have the energy to write anything. And since I could get OCD on my updates sometime, it would take me forever to write it and somehow I managed it today. Sorry for the delay. I've made this chapter very long just for you guys.**

**Secondly, this would be the final chapter, so I'm marking the story as complete. I didn't plan it to be the last chapter, it just wrote itself that way since I'm the type of writer that just writes according to the flow. BUT! There will still be some random omakes after this chapter, so I would still be updating this...hopefully. So fear not, especially Slayers64, I will write out your request soon enough. Just not sure when it will be out though, hehe.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!~**

* * *

He woke up to the sound of loud poundings on the front door. Scowling, Izaya woke up and scratched his head slowly, gathering his bearings as his eyes grew accustomed to the dark. His other hand wandered to the area next to his pillow to search for a discarded book that he was reading before he had drifted to sleep. Once he found it, he put it on the night stand.

He absent-mindedly scratched his head more before taking a glance at the blinking red LED lights of his alarm clock. The glaring lights indicated that it was only 9 p.m., not that late at all. The loud poundings continued, much to Izaya's annoyance. It was bad enough that he currently has a lot in his hands now; he didn't need anything more to add to the list.

And judging by the increase in volume of the banging, there was no doubt to Izaya that it was none other than Shizuo at the front door. It just _had_ to be Shizu-chan.

At the sound of a particularly loud thump, Izaya practically flew out of bed when his younger twin sisters, who had somehow sneaked their way into his bed, stirred in their sleep. Izaya quickly shuffled his way to the front door and threw the door open in a flurry of curses.

"Shut the hell uuuup!" hissed Izaya as he half-whispered, half-shouted hoping that his sisters didn't wake up at all throughout the commotion. On the other side, Izaya could see a surprised Shizuo with an arm half-raised for another knock, even though it was dark due to the fact that he didn't turn on the living room lights.

The raven's eyes drifted down to Shizuo's hand. Try as he might, he couldn't guess what it was that Shizuo was holding until it rustled. _A plastic bag?_

At the confused blink of the other, Izaya straightened up, tidied his hair a little and threw on an obviously fake impish grin.

Truth be told, Shizuo was the last person he wanted to see right now and honestly, Izaya felt awkward in the blonde's presence ever since the last time they met. However, despite all the awkwardness, a part of him twinge in hurt at the memory, a part of him was glad that Shizuo was here, a part of him was surprised that Shizuo _was_ here at all and a part of him…was annoyed.

The haphazard mix of emotions Izaya felt when he saw Shizuo at the doorway made him a little more than disoriented. He had felt this before, especially when the blonde is around, but not to such an extent. He felt almost afraid. It was then that Izaya came to a conclusion.

_Shizuo is a monster._

"Oh? And as to what pleasure do I owe this visit?" His tone was the usual sing-song quality that Izaya always had. He was glad that the lights were off. If not, Shizuo could easily tell something was up just from his expression alone.

Tired of waiting outside, Shizuo brusquely pushed past the raven and walked his way into the living room. After being shouted at to turn on the lights, Izaya clicked his tongue in mock impatience and did as he was told.

Once the light was on, Izaya eyed the plastic bag that Shizuo had just left on the coffee table. Wondering out loud, Izaya said, "Russia Sushi?"

"It's for me dumbass! Don't get any ideas!" snapped the blonde as he sat roughly on the couch. Izaya merely chuckled and raised his hands in defeat, trying his best to act normal, not that this situation was normal in the least.

"Relax. I'm not even hungry, Shizu-chan~" Izaya walked across the living room and sauntered into the kitchen. The raven let out a small laugh when Shizuo replied back angrily saying that he has a proper name and demanded to be called as such. The mugs made clinking noises as he shuffled them around, finally deciding on two that he liked least. With Shizuo around, there's bound to be more than two broken mugs and he'd be damned if his favourite mug was destroyed beyond repair. "Coffee or tea, Shizu-chan?"

"WHAT?" came the reply from the living room.

Agitated at the loud reply, Izaya poked his head from the kitchen and hissed angrily at the blonde. "Quiet Shizu-chan! If you wake up my sisters, I'll kill you!"

Izaya glared angrily at Shizuo until the other apologized quietly. It was weird how Shizuo was being all docile that it made the raven a bit wary of the situation. This isn't the Shizu-chan he knows.

_What did he come for anyway?_, he thought.

Still feeling miffed, Izaya repeated his question roughly. "Coffee or tea?"

"Neither. Got cold milk?" asked Shizuo, as he took out the take-out box from the plastic and eyed the pieces of sushi inside. Izaya raised a questioning eyebrow at the choice of beverage, but nonetheless nodded and pulled back his head, entering the kitchen swiftly. Anything to get it all out of the way and make Shizuo leave faster.

"I think I've got some left," muttered Izaya. He rummaged the fridge and pulled out a half-empty milk bottle, promptly filling two mugs with the white-coloured drink. Looking out of the kitchen window as he did so, Izaya was reminded of the time. He wondered why Shizuo would suddenly come around unannounced, and not only that, didn't even try to break down the door angrily like he would usually do whenever he decided to come around to kill him…If you could count the deafening pounding on the door just a few minutes ago as 'not trying to break down the door'.

So he asked just that when he walked out of the kitchen and placed the mugs on the table next to the takeout box that was surprisingly filled with ootoro and nothing else. Shizuo only looked at him blankly, much to Izaya's irritation.

"Helloooo! Earth to Shizu-chan! What did you come here for?" asked the raven as he half-shouted into Shizuo's ears.

"Damn it! Don't shout! I'm not deaf, flea!" growled Shizuo in return, as he shifted his face sideward to face Izaya.

"Then answer the damned question!" retorted back Izaya.

"…"

"Well?!"

Izaya waited for an answer but didn't get any. Instead, the only response from Shizuo that he got was the blonde trying to slowly inch away to the other side of the couch awkwardly. It was then that Izaya noticed their close proximity and with a blush, he pulled his face away and sat on another couch in the living room, refusing to look in the other's direction.

Faking a cough, Izaya continued as if nothing had happened. He rested his head against the couch and sighed heavily, closing his eyes irritably.

"What did you come for, Shizu-chan? It better be a good reason. I was sleeping." He did his best to sound angry, but really, Izaya was dying from embarrassment. If Shizuo could just go ahead and punch a huge hole in the ground, Izaya would gladly crawl into it.

When Shizuo didn't answer immediately, Izaya opened an eyelid in confusion. Whipping his head to look at the blonde, Izaya was surprised that Shizuo was looking at the floor with his hands on his own knees, clenching and unclenching nervously. Even though it was a cool night tonight, it wasn't hard for Izaya to notice that Shizuo was sweating profusely.

Shizuo's nervous vibes were infectious and it spread in the air and affected the raven as well.

"Er…Shi-Shizu-chan?"

"…I'm not sure…I was wondering why I came too," replied Shizuo, his voice squeaked a pitch higher than normal.

Silence ensued.

_God, this became so very awkward suddenly…_

Moments passed by in uncomfortable silence until Izaya couldn't take the tension anymore. Without a warning, Izaya suddenly stood up and shouted. "WHAT THE HELL?! IS THIS WHY YOU WOKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES?"

Shizuo snapped too.

"SHUT UUUPP! GIVE ME ANOTHER 5 MINUTES AND I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR STUPID REASON!"

"A REASON ISN'T SOMETHING YOU MAKE UP AFTER YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING!"

"WELL THERE'S ALWAYS A FIRST FOR EVERYTHING!"

"BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH! GO HOME! GO HOME NOW!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I FINISHED EATING MY SUSHIS!"

"NOW YOU'RE JUST SPOUTING CRAP! GO-!"

Out of nowhere, a large teddy bear slammed itself on the back of Izaya's head with such force that it knocked Izaya off balance and hit his head hard against Shizuo's. In the collision, somehow, Izaya had accidentally bit Shizuo's lip.

"Ouch!" cried both of them in pain.

The perpetrator was none other than a pissed off Mairu who was pointing a finger in their direction. The other half of the twins, Kururi, walked slowly out of Izaya's bedroom and held on to the back of Mairu's shirt.

"Iza-nii! Be quiet! Some people are trying to sleep! Idiot Iza-nii! Now Kuru-nee woke up!"

"…tired…"

The two teens, who were previously rubbing their injured foreheads on the floor, looked at Mairu in fear. When Mairu took a step forward to throw yet another random item at them, Shizuo and Izaya automatically held up their arms to shield themselves; screams of apology and fits of terror erupted when the next item to be thrown was a vase that happened to be conveniently nearby.

"Humph!" scoffed Mairu when she retracted her hands and placed back the vase to its original place. Tugging at Kururi, they both entered the bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving Izaya and Shizuo alone in the living room again.

"Che, don't stick so close to me!" whispered Shizuo as he pushed Izaya away from himself. Izaya brushed himself and half-crawled away from Shizuo.

"It's not like I want to, Shizu-chan. Darn it, you woke up my sisters, you jerk!"

"Hey, you're the one who shouted first! Don't blame me!" defended Shizuo.

"This wouldn't have happened if you haven't come here in the first place! Urgh, whatever!" Izaya stood up and sat back on the couch, pointing to the forgotten milk and sushi. "Just eat your damned sushi and get lost! And wipe your mouth! It's bleeding like crazy!"

"Yeesh, shut up! Quit screeching like a banshee! Your sisters are gonna wake up again!"

Izaya promptly shut his mouth. Feeling like he has no choice but to keep quiet until Shizuo is gone, he held his knees close to his body and regarded Shizuo silently as the blonde wiped his mouth with a few tissues.

Shizuo cursed at how much he was bleeding before suddenly sitting down next to Izaya and also copying Izaya's posture. "Your kisses taste gross as usual."

"Well I'm glad you like them, jerk," spoke Izaya sarcastically. "It was an accident, so don't scream rape or something this time around."

Shizuo spluttered. "I didn't scream rape, stupid flea! What the hell?!"

"…harassment, then…"

"You really know how to get on my nerves, don't you?"

"Hey, I make it my personal mission," replied Izaya simply with a shrug. He let out a yelp when Shizuo gave him a small shove afterwards.

"So that's why you didn't come to school?" asked Shizuo quietly. The sudden change of topics startled Izaya. With a confused look, he faced the other.

"What?"

Shizuo sighed and repeated his question. "Your sisters looked feverish. So you were taking care of them? This whole week?"

Izaya blinked. Looking away, he unfolded his legs and lay down on his sides on the couch. His feet stretched as far as it could and Izaya purposely kicked Shizuo's ribs, much to the blonde's chagrin. He used his arms as a makeshift pillow.

"What is this? An interrogation?" Izaya's voice sounded strained. He was reminded yet again of their last meeting. He was tired with everything that is happening that night, and though he will never admit it to the other, the source of one of his problems this week was just sitting by his feet, drinking lukewarm milk without a care in the world.

"Just answer." Shizuo put down his finished cup and proceeded to grab Izaya's.

"Don't think that I didn't see you stealing my milk, bastard!" said Izaya as he delivered a swift kick to Shizuo's ribs again. He paused a while before shrugging his shoulders. "So I stayed at home and took care of my sisters. It's not like our parents were ever around. And it's not like anyone would miss me at school. I skip classes all the time. What's it to you anyway?"

"Dammit! I was waiting for you at school all week! Now you just made me look like an idiot trying to prepare for your attacks or whatever. I even carried a stop sign wherever too and got detention for it!"

Izaya snickered at the answer, half sitting up from his previous posture. "Oh? Did Shizu-chan miss me? That's so sweet of you~"

"I don't! Don't just assume everything, stupid flea!" Shizuo mumbled the rest of his sentence under his breath, his hand reaching for the sushi box to fish out an ootoro and bit down on one. He took another piece out of the box and threw it in Izaya's direction, who caught it without a problem and ate it.

It might have been the raven's imagination. But he had thought that Shizuo muttered something that sounded something a lot like an apology. Now, he didn't really get why Shizuo would say that, so he waited for an answer. Shizuo has this bad habit of spilling the beans whenever he talked since, Izaya assumed, he never really thinks when he talks. Unfortunately this time, nothing else comes out to light.

Being the ever curious person, Izaya laid out a bait.

"I thought you only eat extra sweet tamago sushis. Why ootoro?" he started off. Noticing Shizuo's reluctance in answering the question, Izaya poked the blonde's ribs again.

"…Simon messed up the order…"

"Really? Cause I think to me, he seemed like a pro at his job." Okay, now he was just winging it. But Izaya thought whatever. "Didn't seem like he would mess up something like this…?"

"Are you kidding me? His Japanese aren't _that_ good. Plus, there were lots of people anyway that time!"

Izaya hummed, totally enjoying the lies being fed to him. "At this hour?"

"So a lot of people suddenly got hungry and were stocking up on their midnight snack! I don't know, ask them," retorted Shizuo, getting frustrated. The raven could tell that Shizuo was hoping that he'd stop asking so many questions, afraid that Izaya would call his bluff. Izaya chuckled.

"Please, Shizu-chan…you and I both know that they don't get many customers…So why don't you just tell me about the ootoros, hmm?"

Shizuo blushed at being caught red handed.

_Hook, line and sink._

"…I…I heard from Shinra that you like ootoros…" confessed Shizuo. Izaya only watched with interest the way Shizuo would look away and twiddle his thumb uneasily.

Izaya picked up another piece of sushi from the box. "That was a nice gesture and all and I really appreciate it, but my birthday is a long way away from today. In fact, what did you come for?"

Another awkward silence came back in between them. For the next couple of minutes, they both took their time to finish the rest of the sushis. Once that was done, the silent atmosphere continues for a good few more minutes before Shizuo spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Izaya froze and made a face. He didn't know what kind of face he was making, but it was enough to send Shizuo into another one of his anger bouts.

"What is it now? Don't make that kind of face! I'm trying to apologise here!" growled Shizuo.

"Eeeeh~? Sorry, but I couldn't help it? Your line sounds like it was something out of a shoujo manga," answered Izaya. "You know…the scene where a couple is breaking up."

"Why that of all things?!"

"Probably because you looked all solemn and stuff."

Shizuo spluttered, to the amusement of Izaya. During all that, it was as if something heavy was lifted off his being, making Izaya feel…happy. It was this very thing, this spontaneity between them regardless of their situation that first attracted Izaya towards Shizuo.

"What I mean is-!"

Izaya stopped Shizuo in the middle of his sentence with a wave of dismissal of his hand. "I know what you mean, Shizu-chan. Let me guess. Did you think I was upset about you or something other that I didn't come to school for days and you thought you were to blame for that?"

"How did you-!"

Once again, Shizuo was cut off mid-sentence.

"Well, I'm not gonna be nice. You ARE a part of the reason. You've seen it yourself. My sisters were already healthy enough to start throwing stuff around. I could just leave them home to rest all by themselves, but I didn't."

"Huh?"

Izaya puffed his cheeks in slight annoyance of all the tiring thoughts he had had during the night. He dared to take a quick glance at Shizuo's face; the sight of a confused Shizuo never ceases to cheer the raven up.

The blonde was dense in certain areas and too damn honest, he was practically the opposite of Izaya who is full of deceit and plans. Everything that made up Shizuo: the raw anger, the sheer power that the blonde loathes, the naivety, the…just about everything…Izaya just…

Without warning, Izaya suddenly crept closer to where Shizuo was sitting and rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder, startling the blonde.

"You know, that's why I love Shizu-chan sooooo much!"

Shizuo looked put out. "Wait, is this another one of your sneaky plots to harass me again?" asked Shizuo suspiciously.

Izaya nodded. "Why yes! Yes it is…"

"Fuck off."

It would take time for Izaya to get this big monster to see his point of view, to see his real feelings for him. But what could Izaya say? He guessed that there would be no harm to take one step at a time.

* * *

**A/N : And that's it! I would like to thank all the people who have read this far and sticking up to my experiments of writing style throughout this story. Especially those who had reviewed, favourited and followed the story. I cannot express how much you guys fill me with joy, hahaha (man, this is getting sappy...) Anyways, I hope I've made you guys happy reading this story. Until next time!  
**


	10. Everything is Back to Normal, Or Not

**A/N : Aaaaand, here's epilogue one! A request that was made by Slayers64. After much deliberation, this is the best that I could do to fit them in the story. I'm sorry since there wasn't really a party and that Shizuo didn't attend. But a certain other Heiwajima did though and both Izaya and Shizuo still got into their usual "situations". I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

"And what the hell is this?" questioned the blonde when Izaya had waltzed into his classroom one day and slid a small plate in front of him, looking at him eagerly. To which, Izaya only snorted in response.

"My, Shizu-chan~ If you are seriously asking, then I should think that it's best for you to enrol back into kindergarten for not recognizing what 2 slices of a cake are!" said Izaya as he dramatically posed with a hand on his chest and the other hand lay palms-up in the air in front of him. "In fact, I know a particularly good one in town. Would you like me to hand in the enrolment papers personally for you?"

A vein popped in Shizuo's temple. Shizuo banged his table hard in annoyance, startling the people around him. "I fucking well know what a cake is, you damned flea! I meant, 'Why the hell are you giving me cakes all of the sudden', you moron!"

"Eh~ But don't you think its romantic for a girl to want to give her beloved some of her home-made cooking?~" Izaya clasped his hands to the side of his head and stared off dreamily into La-La Land before continuing. "At least I think so. Shizu-chan in too much of an ogre to truly understand the concept of home-made cooking~"

Another loud pound on a table resounded in the classroom. "Stop ending your sentences in a drawl! While technically I agree that you're a pansy, but last I checked, you're definitely a boy, I'm not your beloved and I do too know what home-made cooking is! Kasuka makes my bento everyday!"

A gasp from Izaya. "Shizu-chan! Don't tell everybody that we've slept together already!"

"Huh? What?!" sputtered Shizuo, blushing. Shinra, who was sitting in front of him, turned around excitedly in his seat to hear more. "WHAT THE HELL, FLEA?! Don't say things that'll cause misunderstandings!"

"Hmm~ And you were so rough the other day too. Pounding away so hard in the middle of the night…I can't sleep because you kept me up all night! And you even ended up staying over too…"

Shizuo stood up hastily, horrified at the statement that came out of Izaya's mouth. The chair he was sitting on fell backwards onto the floor with a thud. "I was pounding the door, you stupid flea! And we were just talking all night that time! Since it was so late, I didn't get to catch the last train to go home, so I ended up staying! And that time that we've slept together! Wasn't it that time when you broke into my room when both of us had a cold?! Stop creating misunderstandiiiings!"

"Ah! You just drawled out your sentence! And after telling me off for the same thing…Shizu-chan you hypocrite!"

"I DID NOT DRAWL!" yelled Shizuo. His red face while he denied everything caused Izaya to laugh more than he already has.

"But, but, but, Shizu-chan!" Izaya bounced. "Won't people start to be suspicious of us if you denied and explained everything so loudly? Ehehe…but personally, I don't mind if everyone knows about us. I mean, after all, the KISSES that we SHARED were sooo hot~"

By this time, Shizuo stopped thinking and answered whatever first came to mind. "You're the one that's suspicious, you jerk! And stop going round and round about our supposed 'sex'. It never happened and it never will!"

Izaya sniffed. A lone tear flowed out from an eye and Izaya wiped it away with a finger. "Now that's no way to break a poor, innocent girl's heart, Shizu-chan! You should learn some manners!"

"Manners! That's something you should learn, not me! Stop your stupid-ass crying! And stop avoiding the question! Why in the world would you give me cake?"

"Changing the subject, are we?" The raven sniggered again, his hand nearing the plate to Shizuo. "Because it's poisoned, so I want to give it to you. Duh! Drop dead Shizu-chan~"

"Okay, that's it!" Shizuo yelled as he swiped the cake off his table and onto the floor. Gripping the sides of the table, the blonde lifted it high above his head. The splinters cracked beneath the force of his fingers. "Get out right now before I smash your stupid head against the wall!"

Shizuo had expected Izaya to retaliate like always. However, Izaya didn't move to run away like he usually would nor did he reply with another sarcastic remark, so Shizuo took a second look. Izaya was looking at the cake on the floor silently, not moving an inch. That got Shizuo to do a double-take and wondered if he had done something wrong again.

"Uh…Izaya…are, are you okay?"

_Punch._

Shizuo was stunned when Izaya launched a hard punch to his stomach. Not that it was painful or anything. Shizuo was more surprised due to the fact that Izaya never, ever tried to land a hit with his own fist during their fights. Said it was no use since the blonde was a brick wall and he'd break his hand trying. It was a punch to the guts, literally.

"You idiot! My sisters baked that cake for their recovery party yesterday and wanted to give you some! Now it's ruined! I was just giving it to you because they forced me to, stupid Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo blanked. "What? Why didn't you say so earlier? What the heck was all that crap about home cooking by you?!"

"Are you an idiot? You said so yourself that everything that comes out of my mouth is a lie. And in the first place, why the heck would I even bake a cake? Let alone give it to you? I'd rather give it to this crackpot Shinra than wasting it on you," said Izaya, pointing straight to Shinra who was still watching the fight between the two interestedly.

"Aww, but you didn't though, Izaya!" chirped in Shinra without missing a beat.

"Shut up Shinra. No one wants to talk to you," chorused Shizuo and Izaya simultaneously.

"Ouch, that hurts you two!"

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, I was right about you being a pansy. Quit getting your panties in a bunch, for goodness sakes!" Shizuo put down his table back to its original position and bended down to upright his chair. Scraping only the top part of the slices of cake that didn't touch the floor with his hand, Shizuo proceeded to sit back in his chair and ate them right there, munching slowly before swallowing.

"There, I ate them. I'll apologize to your sisters personally later."

"So?" asked Izaya brightly.

"'So'… what?"

"Did it taste good?"

Shizuo backed up a bit. A starry-eyed Izaya is weird, especially if he leans down and clasping Shizuo's hands in his.

"Man, I wouldn't have pegged you for someone who has a sister complex! Uh…Sure, it's delicious, I guess. Make sure to tell them that…and that I said thanks."

"Good! Cause I lied!"

"Wait. What?"

"I was the one who baked that cake. It's good that you find them delicious! I didn't think you would really eat it though! Drop dead, Shizu-chan!"

At that, Shizuo stood straight up for the second time. "What the fuck?! So there was something in that cake after all! You damn creep!"

The blonde pushed aside his abused chair roughly and made a swift move to grab Izaya's hair. Izaya evaded that easily enough and ducked under Shizuo's arms. Taking advantage of Shizuo's inertia that caused the blonde to trip forward, Izaya stood back up and banged his head under Shizuo's chin. Shizuo fell backwards and onto the floor.

Without a second thought, Izaya grabbed Shizuo's blue blazer and tugged them forward, locking them both in a kiss right in the middle of class. Shizuo froze out of sheer embarrassment.

"Well, good luck Shizu-chan!" exclaimed the raven as he stood up and gave a small salute. He then bolted out of the classroom when Shizuo finally got his gears working again and started chasing him like always.

"IZAAAAYAAA YOU BASTARRRDD!"

A lone hand waved them goodbye as the two high schoolboys zoomed off, possibly to do some carnage. Shinra sighed, "Haa, those two will never change, right Teach?"

The mathematics teacher merely shook his head. "If you would, please, Kishitani-kun. Tell Heiwajima-kun that he is to see me after class later."

"Eh~ I don't want to get beaten up by Shizuo. Why don't you do it?"

"You'd better do it, or I'll have you in detention for not paying attention to class," muttered the teacher as he turned around and walked to the front of the class. "Now, Kishitani-kun, do question 7 on the board."

"Well, I can't have my precious Celty time taken away from me like this. Fine, you got yourself a deal."

"Just do the question…"

* * *

**Omake – He Lied**

By the time that Shizuo got back home, he was all wobbly and haggard. Kasuka, who was sitting by the dining table for tea, watched in silence as his older brother dragged himself in the dining room and sat on the chair opposite him.

"Good evening, aniki."

Shizuo ignored the greeting and groaned. "That damn flea…"

Kasuka put aside the cake that he was eating. "Did Izaya-san do something again?"

"Isn't that sis-con always?"

"What did he do this time?" asked Kasuka, entertaining Shizuo's predicament.

"Would you believe it Kasuka? That idiotic excuse of a flea—Wait a minute," paused Shizuo as he stared hard at the cake Kasuka was eating. He grabbed the plate from Kasuka. Kasuka, however, managed to hold on to it and pulled it back, starting a small tug-of-war with the cake. "I know that cake! Kasuka, don't eat it!"

It was Kasuka's turn to ignore Shizuo's words. "No. Mairu and Kururi made it and gave it to me. I will eat it, even if you say otherwise aniki."

"No way! The next thing you'll know, you'd be having dozens of trips to the toilet because that flea poisoned it with laxatives!" cried Shizuo as he tugged harder. Kasuka still would not yield. "Trust meeee! I know so!"

"There are no laxatives, aniki. Relax." Kasuka tugged the plate again, trying hard to keep up to his older brother's strength. As the tug-of-war continued, it was obvious that Kasuka was no match for Shizuo. The cake splattered to the floor.

"Hah! There! Now you won't be eating that stupid laxative!" cheered Shizuo in triumph. The blonde turned around and opened the fridge, trying to search for something. "Sorry about that Kasuka. I'll give you a share of my pudding to make up for the cake. My bad."

"I was there when Mairu and Kururi made it," said Kasuka.

"Huh? What are you talking about? That flea was the one that made it," replied Shizuo as he took his head from out of the fridge and turned around. Seeing the rare glowering look Kasuka gave him, the pudding cup in his hand dropped.

"You should know by now that all Izaya-san says are lies."

"Uhh..eh? K-Kasuka?"

"There. Are. No. Laxatives. Aniki."

"Umm…But the flea…and the laxatives…Hold on! Kasuka! Your face looks kinda scary right now!"

"You should apologize to Mairu and Kururi, aniki."

"Wait, wait, wait, Kasuka! What are you going to do with that fork? Hey?"

"You should apologise."

"Oh my god! Waaaaaiiiit!"

* * *

**A/N : Sibling fights are the best. For those who have read all of my nonsense up until now, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Thank you for your support! :D  
**


End file.
